Restless
by Avoiding Time
Summary: [Oneshot escrita para um 30 day challenge] Arnold finalmente conseguiu se reencontrar com os seus pais e agora mora com eles. Mas isso não quer dizer que ele está completamente feliz com a nova vida... [ArnoldxHelga e GeraldxPhoebe implícitos]


Fic escrita há um tempo atrás para o 30 day drabble challenge, com o tema Restless. Eu não tinha intenções de postar isso aqui, mas a Usagi Chan 9.0 pediu e aqui está. Dedico essa pequena oneshot a ela, espero que goste, Usagi!

* * *

**Notas importantes:** Me baseei em grande parte nas minhas lembranças, então não esperem nada muito _in character_. Vi alguém dizendo que os personagens estariam com 18 agora e escrevi pensado nisso. E parece que na linha do tempo canon, o Arnold se mudaria da cidade, se a serie tivesse tido a continuação no "The Patakis", então usei isso também. E é, ele achou os pais, sei que eles provavelmente morreram mesmo mas a minha criança interior nunca aceitou isso, desculpa!

* * *

_**[Restless]**_

Rolou na cama mais uma vez. E mais outra. E outra.

Sentou-se na cama. Era claramente inútil tentar dormir agora; Arnold não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas não estava conseguindo ter boas noites de sono a algum tempo. Talvez estivesse estranhando a cama nova ou aquele quarto, tão menor do que o antigo, ou talvez sentisse falta de ouvir os barulhos noturnos de gente se levantando, como lá na pensão. Talvez tudo isso fosse estresse com a mudança toda em si.

Decidiu se levantar e ir mexer no computador. Pelo menos poderia fazer alguma coisa até sentir sono.

Abriu os sites de sempre e checou se eles tinham alguma atualização. Decidiu entrar também nas redes sociais – vai que algum dos seus amigos estivesse online também. Só aí foi que parou para olhar relógio. Três da manhã. É… Era bem impossível alguém estar online à essa hora.

Voltou a olhar um outro site aleatório quando ouviu um pequeno "bip" do mensageiro avisando a chegada de uma nova mensagem. Depois de um pequeno minuto de surpresa, ele corre para atender quem o chamava.

**___Helga G. Pataki: Não é muito tarde para as crianças estarem acordadas não, cabeça de bigorna?_**

Girou os olhos e digitou uma resposta.

**___Arnold: Bom, isso vale para você também._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: HAHAHA acabou de fazer 18 e acha que já é alguém._**

**___Arnold: Eu não acho que sou alguém só estava devolvendo a sua pergunta._**

Ele esperou pela resposta da loira. Agora ele podia ver aquele "Helga G. Pataki está digitando uma mensagem" aparecer e desaparecer varias vezes.

**___Helga G. Pataki: Que Seja._**

**___Como vai à vida no seu novo mundinho maravilhoso?_**

Suspirou. Sentia tanta falta da sua antiga cidade, queria tanto voltar para onde crescera e vivera todas aquelas aventuras…

**___Arnold: Nem tão maravilhoso assim._**

**___Gostaria de ter ficado aí._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Eu também._**

**___Quer dizer, eu pensaria o mesmo se fosse você!_**

**___Arnold: Como estão as coisas aí?_**

**___Eu perdi muita coisa?_**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Tudo normal._**

**___Só esses patetas sendo tão patéticos como sempre e tudo mais._**

**___Ah, e o seu melhor amigo roubando a MINHA melhor amiga!_**

___Será que dá para dizer pra aquele idiota que eu também preciso da Phoebe algumas vezes?_

Arnold riu. Nossa, quase já tinha esquecido que Gerald e Phoebe tinham começado a namorar! Era tão estranho… Não que ele já não soubesse do sentimento do amigo há muito tempo, mas era estranho ele não estar lá presenciando essas coisas e dando força a Gerald…

Demorou-se alguns minutos pensando sobre assunto e só voltou do transe ao ver uma nova mensagem de Helga, provavelmente impaciente com a falta de resposta.

**___Helga G. Pataki: E aí, cabeça de bigorna, dormiu?_**

**___Arnold: Ainda não._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: E por que você esta acordado afinal?_**

**___Idiotice aleatória ou tem algum motivo?_**

**___Arnold: Não sei._**

**___Acho que só sinto muita falta daí._**

**___É difícil dizer._**

Pensou um pouco e adicionou:

**___Arnold: E alias, porque você está acordada?_**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Não é da sua conta, Arnoldo._**

**___E se você sente tanta falta assim daqui, deveria fazer algo a respeito!_**

**___Faz vestibular pra faculdade daqui, pede pros seus avós, sei lá!_**

**___Lute pelo que você quer!_**

Helga estava certa. Ele já vinha pensando nisso a bastante tempo, mas não queria deixar seus pais, não agora que finalmente pôde passar um tempo com eles.

**___Arnold: É, acho que vou acabar fazendo isso._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Isso, faça isso._**

**___Volte pra cá, antes que eu enlouqueça!_**

Ele quase ia perguntar o que ela tinha querido dizer quando ela adiciona mais uma frase:

**___Helga G. Pataki: De ouvir você se queixando, claro!_**

Uma parte dele não podia deixar de ficar um tanto decepcionado. Mas também o que ele estava esperando? Que Helga estivesse sentindo falta dele? Isso seria ridículo! Impensável!

**___Arnold: Claro._**

**___De qualquer forma, é difícil, não quero deixar meus pais._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Acorda, garoto!_**

**___Você já tem 18 na cara, tá achando que eles vão querer ficar te carregando por aí?_**

Arnold abaixa o olhar, sentido as palavras de Helga. Será que seus pais o consideravam um fardo?

**___Helga G. Pataki: Você tem que pensar na sua vida também._**

**___Seus pais não querem ver você infeliz._**

**___E se eu bem me recordo, você quem era o bobalhão sonhador daqui._**

**___Então você não acha que tem que ir atras dos seus sonhos ou algo do tipo?_**

O garoto sorriu. Insultos a parte, talvez ele precisasse mesmo ouvir isso para dar um empurrãozinho. Ela estava certa, ele gostava de perseguir sonhos, e não era hora de parar com isso! Mesmo que seus pais ficassem um pouco tristes, ele tinha que seguir a vida dele e a vida dele era naquela cidadezinha! Junto com todos os seus amigos, todas aquelas pessoas e lugares que eram tao importantes e queridos para ele.

**___Arnold: Você está certa._**

**___Obrigado, Helga._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Não foi nada, cabeça de bigorna._**

**___Agora vai lá dormir._**

**___Ou vai ficar pior que um zumbi amanhã!_**

Arnold sorriu novamente. Talvez lá no fundo Helga até se importasse com ele. Assim como talvez ele estivesse gostando dela… Ou talvez sempre gostasse e só agora estava começando a assumir para si mesmo.

Mas isso são só suposições, claro!

**___Arnold: Ok._**

**___Já estou indo._**

**___E obrigado novamente._**

**___Boa noite, Helga._**

**___Helga G. Pataki: Boa noite, Arnoldo._**

E assim, ele desligou o computador e voltou para debaixo das cobertas, adormecendo rapidamente e tendo vários sonhos com uma certa loira de vestido rosa…

_**[END]**_

_Gerald/Phoebe, segunda OTP por favor!_

_E taí uma fic de algo que eu nunca achei que fosse escrever._

_(e é, a rede social é o facebook mesmo, galeris)_

_A formatação original ficava bem melhor... Mas enfim... Espero que tenham gostado!_


End file.
